Un chocolat, professeur?
by Melusine Fraise
Summary: Une hermione bourrée vient souhaiter un jouyeux noel a sa prof preferée... YURI HGMM


**Bonjour a tous!**

**Suite à une proposition de link9, j'ai eu l'idée un peu farfelue de me glisser dans un domaine qui n'est habituellement pas le mien, le yuri...**

**voila ce que ca donne...**

**vraiment, a une heure du mat' , on devrait me priver de tout clavier...**

_**Un chocolat, professeur?**_

Minerva fêtait son noël en solitaire, comme chaque années, lorsque elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé dans le couloir menant à l'aile des professeurs.

Elle sortit précipitemment, et tomba sur la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière, hilare et visiblement dans un etat d'ébriété avancé, se tenait à deux mètres du lustre en cristal habituellement fixé au plafond dudit couloir.

-Miss Granger! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer?

-Euh... je voulais... (elle pouffa) je voulais faire apparaitre une boite de chocolats et... vous la donner!

La très respectée directrice de Gryffondor haussa un sourcil.

-Mais je me suis trompée dans la formule, je crois...(autre eclat de rire) ouuuuuh... ca touuuuurne!

-Me l'offrir?

-Ou.. oui! Parce que je n'ai pas le courage de vous donner autre chose... parce que je suis minable! Mais a... aretez de bouger comme ca! ca me donne le touuuuurnis (elle finit sa phrase dans un eclat de rire plus longs que les precedants)

- Et vous vouliez me donner quoi? minerva parut soudain interessée.

La gryffondor combla l'espace qui la separait de sa directrice, et, se penchant vers elle, murmura:

-Je dois être vraiment bourrée...

Minerva ferma les yeux, et sentit les lèvres de son élève se déposer sur les siennes dans un court et chaste baiser.

La voix de la jeune fille lui parvint, mélancolique, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. Hermione avait le regard fixé au sol, genée. Elle avait visiblement retrouvé un peu de lucidité.

-Je devrais surement m'enfuir le plus vite possible et noyer ma honte dans une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu... ou alors aller me jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie...

-Vous ne pourriez pas... il y a un sortilege qui empeche ce genre d'accidents, c'est ecrit dans...

-L'histoire de poudlard, je sais...

-Mais a mon avis, vous avez mieux a faire...

-Me noyer dans le Lac?

-Embrassez-moi...

Surprise, hermione ne se le fit pas repeter deux fois.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit un oeil, le refermant aussitot a cause de la douleur envahissant son crane.

Merlin... Qu'avait elle donc fait la veille pour etre dans un etat pareil?

de vagues flashes s'imposerent a elle.

Elle et harry fetant noel seuls dans la salle commune, en faisant un jeu de verité...

plusieurs bouteilles de whisky pur feu, toutes vides...

une discussion particulierement genante, a propos de leurs preferences sexuelles...

Hermione eut un vague sourire en se rappelant la tete du survivant lorsqu'elle avait annoncé, au detours d'une phrase sur le petit ami secret d'Harry, qu'elle etait amoureuse de sa prof de metamorphose...

Elle se revit dans le couloir, a la recherche de la formule faisant apparaitre de delicieux chocolats fourrés au caramel.

puis elle se souvint d'avoir embrassé la femme qui occupait ses reves depuis plusieurs mois, et depasser avec elle la limite du politiquement correct.

A ce souvenir, elle s'enfonca dans les draps, genée...

Un rire cristallin lui parvint.

-Je pourrais presque suivre le cheminement de tes pensées...

Hermione sortit la tetede l'amoncellement de draps blancs.

-Je crois qu'on a fait une betise...

-Je n'etais pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool, moi! sourit Minerva. j'etais pleinement consentante!

-Tu ne regrettes pas? demanda timidement Hermione.

Minerva se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Ca repond a ta question?

Hermione prit un air mutin.

-Tu es sure que tu veux t'encombrer de quelqu'un comme moi?

-Il faudrait revoir toutes les clauses du contrat, mais a priori, ca me va.

Hermione murmura une incantation

-Un chocolat, professeur?

* * *

voila...

ca merite un cesar? l'internement? un regard meprisant made in malefoy? z'avez qu'a appuyer sur le 'tit bouton bleu juste la...

Melu


End file.
